Jeremy: The Great Escape
Jeremy: The Great Escape'' is a platform action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by JeremySoft. It was released for the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64, and Game Boy in March 1997, and Game.com in October 1997. It was adapted for the Dreamcast, JeremyVast, and PlayStation 2 as ''Jeremy Revolution ''in both 1999 and 2000 and the Nintendo DS as ''Jeremy DS in 2005. Gameplay Jeremy: The Great Escape ''is a platform game and the gameplay flows in a similar manner to ''JeremyToons: The Movie, which the player can play as Jeremy, the main protagonist from the Jeremy Universal series. He had several moves which were running, jumping, attacking with his slingshot, picking up things (such as coins), growing Marshmallow and plants, throwing Marshmallow and plants, Using a butt-bouncing, swinging and sliding. In the game, the player must collect all red coins. Plot Take place next month after the events of JeremyToons: The Movie ''and take place two month before the event of ''Jeremy Adventure, the new villain, Great Mysterious, captured Jeremy and his friends and put them in prison ship. However, Jeremy and his friends escaped from the prison ship and split up each other. Jeremy going to stop Great Mysterious, find his friends, and save the world. Development Development of Jeremy: The Great Escape ''began in January 1996, As the rest of the JeremyWorks team were working on ''JeremyToons: The Movie, JeremyWorks and JeremySoft announced that they had entered an agreement that would enable JeremySoft to publish a Jeremy Universal ''game for another platform game. The rest of the team began work on ''Jeremy: The Great Escape ''as well before the release of ''Jeremy: The Great Escape, Traveller's Tales felt they had to create a unique character for it. Before the main development of Jeremy: The Great Escape, JeremySoft confirmed the idea, and after showing them a character they dubbed "Boxman" to demonstrate their animation engine, they came up with Jeremy: The Great Escape. The game was in development for almost one year, and throughout this time numerous changes were made to almost every aspect of the game, while the various engines used in the game were all tweaked to optimize their performance. The engine tweaks allowed Jeremy: The Great Escape ''to have no loading times or fogging and be able to display high quality textures in a seamless, multi-level world. Characters Playable character * Jeremy Non-playable characters * Larry * Bella * Jay * Steve * Dr. Bob * Bucket Pig Bosses * Flame Flytrap * Siley * Fighter Robot * Robot Guard * Shadow Jeremy and Shadow Larry * Great Mysterious Gallery ''Coming soon! Reception The Great Escape ''was well received. It received a 6.2 out of 5 from Official PlayStation Magazine. IGN gave the game a 9.8 out of 10, praising the sound, graphical style, and gameplay, saying, "While it's generic collect, jump, and kill mechanics, the variety and general ''Jeremy Universal zaniness keep things fresh". The game has won numerous awards, including the Kid's Choice Award for Best Video Game of the Year, and entered the Greatest Hits for the PlayStation. Trivia * It was originally an expansion to JeremyToons: The Movie, where the engine and gameplay came from. Category:Video Game